The Life Of Natsumi
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Hai! Sorry, her birthday is on the 15th but I couldn't wait to put this up! It's her birthday in two days and I just wanted to put this up as a weird and little present for you, your awesome and I hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1: A Secret Surprise

**Me: Hi, it's gonna be me and the Inuyasha gang talking today because it's somebody's birthday!**

**Inuyasha: Happy Birthday Natsumi.**

**Kagome: SIT! You ruined the tension!**

**Inuyasha: Whatever!**

**Me:...anyway! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUMI! Although I don't know you in real life I'm really happy I am still friends with you online, hope you have an amazing birthday! :)**

**Sango: Yeah, happy birthday!**

**Miroku: Natsumi since it is your brithday would you please...bare my children?**

**Sesshomaru: Did you really have to ask that today monk?**

**Miroku: Of course! ;)**

**Me: Ok...? Hope you enjoy this special twoshot I made for youuuu!**

**Inuyasha gang: BYE!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Natsumi?!"

"For crying out loud what is it now?!"

"When will the others get here?!"

"They should be here in a few minutes ok?!"

A very fiery redhead just huffed and turned away from her friend, Natsumi had to roll her eyes and her friends childishness. "Geez, your gonna be the death of me!" Hanako gasped and poked her in the shoulder, "Who's idea was it to meet those morons out here **this late**?!" Natsumi just ran her fingers through her blonde tresses before sighing in frustration, then she took out her phone and messaged Inuyasha, her half demon friend. After she sent the text she realised what Hanako just said, "Hey! It was the perv alright?! That guy can really peev me off!" She then looked around and saw the beach not far from them, there was nobody there for some reason which really freaked her out. Even so, she just ignored it and led Hanako to the gates. When they got there Natsumi lay on the sand and growled in anger, it didn't help that she was already peeved off because they had forgotten something important! After cursing to herself about the many way she would kill them, she took out her phone and checked the time. "It's nearly half past 5! Where the hell are they?!" Hanako shrugged and bit her lip looking around the sandy background, then she started to feel anxious. They were never usually late for anything, it was her and Natsumi who were usually fashionably late! The redhaired girl turned to her friend and fiddled with the hem of her skirt, "W-What if something happened to them?" Natsumi opened one eye and then shut it again shaking her head, "You know Inuyasha, he wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on Kagome. Sango is his friend and no matter how annoying they may be, Sesshomaru is his half brother and Miroku is his best friend. He'll protect them, Miroku and Sesshomaru will too of course." The truth was that she was starting to think about them being in horrible situations now that Hanako had mentioned it, maybe they were being kidnapped and Inuyasha was dead? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could be in another fight? So many bad and r_ealistic_ images but then she started imagining that they were being abducted by aliens, eaten by the abominable snowman and having their souls sucked out by a girl called Kanna in their school. Believe me, she's **that** scary. To change the subject she decided to criticise Hanako about her choice of clothing, "Why the hell are you wearing a skirt when it's freezing?" Then she smirked and crossed her arms, "You were hoping that they would bring Koga weren't you?" Her friends face became pink and it wasn't because of the cold chill in the air, she shook her head and held her skirt down as a gust of wind flew by.

"My my my, what a lovely sight to see."

That damn pervert! Natsumi looked over to see Hanako wrestling their friend Miroku on the ground, beating him with random rocks and of course her famous buttersock. _(A;N: Inside joke)_ Then she looked over to the others who had finally decided to show up to meet them, she stood up and showed them the time on her phone. "How late are you guys?! It's half past 5 already! We were supposed to meet at 5!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eyes and then went over t apologise, "Yeah, sorry about that. Tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over there..." She nodded over to the half demon and demon before continuing her story, "...decided to be jerks and fight over an energy drink, then over the last bag of BBQ crisps and then over a red jumper!" Apparently, nobody got to wear the jumper because both boys stood there in a grey and black jumper looking as huffy as ever! Natsumi rolled her eyes and gave both of them a death glare, you see, even a full fledged demon was afraid of this dare. Reason 1: She wasn't afraid to kick their behind. Reason 2: She was real sneaky. Reason 3: She was just downright scary! Then she looked back over at Kagome and gave her a weak smile, "Fine. What did you guys want to meet us for anyway?" Hanako suddenly jumped off of Miroku and giggled excitedly, she grabbed Natsumi's hand and pulled her over to the pier whilst Sango covered her eyes. She then stopped and turned back to the guys, "It is ready right?" Miroku chuckled, "Yeah, it's ready." The blonde girl currently being held captive was getting curious, "Where are you guys taking me?" They all just told her to shut up and let it stay a mystery, so she folded her arms across her chest and they had to push her along the sand because she was standing on her heels refusing to go anywhere. Eventually they stopped and she raised her chin in the air stubbornly, "No, I want to know where I'm going! Knowing you guys you'll take me to some illiegal construction site because you want to play with the digger!" Inuyasha frowned and growled, "That was one time, let it go!" Kagome and Sango then started humming under their breath the song 'Let It Go' from the film Frozen and she smirked singing it under her breath too. _(A;N: Is it just me and my friends who start singing when someone says the line of a song? Probably...XD) _Miroku laughed and Sesshomaru rolled him eyes fondly, Inuyasha blushed as Kagome got all dramatic and physical, placing her arm around his shoulders and raising her other arm in the air. I giggled still singing a little harmony with Kagome and Sango, "Here I stand and here I'll stay!" Hanako then skipped to another **totally** different part of the song, "I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" Then they all laughed as she fell to her knees and got **really** into it, they all sang the chorus. "Let it go! Let it go! I will rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go!" Sango jumped in and wrapped an arm around her shoulders also kneeling on the floor, "That perfect girl is gone!" Everyone finished and burst into wild laughter, then Hanako pulled Natsumi off of the floor and covered her eyes. She struggled but eventually she reached the wooden planks and gave up.

"Ok, you can look now!"

After having Hanako's hands lifted off of her eyes, Natsumi rubbed them and looked up to see a bunch of balloons, banners with 'Happy Birthday' written on them is swirly writing...but it had the name Sango, Kagome and Hanako scribbled out then her name written underneath. Even so, she loved it! They even got her gifts! "G-Guys..." She looked up at them and smiled with watery eyes, "Your the best!" Then she ran up to them and hugged them all tight, everyone laughed and almost crushed her. Sesshomaru started going all pink then he took a present from his jumper and pushed it into her hands, her blue orbs gazed down at the neatly wrapped gift and she giggled looking up at him and smiling. "Thank you." She opened it and saw a little jewellry box kind of thing, it had a silver sparkling key as a decoration on the top and a laced bow wrapped around the sides. Her heart was pounding as he smirked and told her to look inside, she saw a little note which said something that made her want to cry! "R-Really?" He nodded and she smiled leaning up and kissing his cheek chastely, all the girls giggled and all the guys slapped him on the back. Everyone then began giving her their gifts:

Hanako gave her a bunch of nuclear bombs and a dvd that's cover said, "Looking back on life...yay." _(A;N: So many inside jokes! XD)_

Kagome gave her a bunch of sweets and new boots.

Sango gave her a katanna to kill Miroku when he was being a perv, she giggled. "I'll let you borrow it too San." The evil eyes she sent Miroku were...ugh it would give anyone the willies!

Miroku gave her a charm bracelet with, of course, a bunch of perverted charms including: a thong, a bra, a bikini and a tube top. However, it also had a heart on it. "Aww, you sweet perv." He chuckled and shook his head acting all girly, "Oh stahp it!"

Inuyasha gave her a camera and a titanic CD. _(A;N: Another inside joke, I am so sorry! XD)_

Sesshomaru gave her a box of chocolates and a guitar.

She looked at all of her presents in wonder and excitement but one confused, excited and got her curious. What was the dvd? Hanako then turned to her and smiled, "Oh and one more thing, I'm staying at yours tonight." Natsumi blinked in surprised and nodded slowly as if obeying her command...order...THINGY! "O..kay...?" When Inuyasha got out a cd player she smirked and started laughing when their favourite **childhood **song came on, of course, 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. Miroku and Inuyasha then began singing it in utterly horrifying girl voices making it hard to breathe, eventually everyone was singing it in their worst hopeless romantic voice. "Near...far. WHEREVER YOU ARE! I believe that the heart will go on..." They saw lights from windows go on from houses across the beach, Hanako gasped and told everyone to duck confusing her. "It's the old man Myoga!" Natsumi rolled her eyes fondly and gulped as everyone was silent with just the CD playing, more sooner than later they heard an old mans voice say something they would remember forever. That sentence when I little like this..."Woah, I thought she sounded good there for a second."

...suddenly they loved that old man.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Sorry, I do actually like Celine Dion! She is da bomb bro! Love her! How are you guys liking it?!**

**Inuyasha: Who's the old man?! Myoga?! Well, I thought Totosai would be-**

**Kagome: SIT! Don't you know Shippo is in bed and if he finds out he isn't in this story he'll-**

**Shippo: W-What? **

**Everyone: Crap.**

**Shippo: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAYYYYY?!**

**Me: I'm sorry Shippo-san!**

**Shippo: HOW COULD YOU FORGET MEEEE?!**

**Sango: She'll p-put you in it! Heh, right Miko?**

**Me: Pfft! This bish can't tell me what to do!**

**Everyone else:...**

**Shippo: *turns into his pink demon form* W-What...WHAT DID YOU JUST SAYYYYYYYY?!**

**Me: FINE! Don't get your man panties in a twist! Why do they have huge straps anyway?**

**Everyone else:...**

**Inuyasha: Just...**

**Kagome: Wha...**

**Miroku: Just..die.**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAYYYYYY?!**

**Me&Sango: EEKK!**

**SLAP!**

**Miroku: Sorry...couldn't resist.**

**KILL.**

**Me: All better.**


	2. Chapter 2: The DUMB Life Of Natsumi JOKE

**Me: Hey guys! Guess who's back? Back again?**

**Sango: Tell a friend!**

**Me: YOU FORGOT THE FIRST FREAKING LINE YOU IMBICILE!**

**Sango: T-T**

**Kagome: Just...Just enjoy the story kay?**

**Shippo: By the way Miko?**

**Me: *gets rifle and aims at monk* Yeah?**

**Miroku: *wakes up all groggy* The 'man panties' are dungarees-CRAAAAP!**

**Me: *shoots* Bye! :D**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Everyone was saying goodbye and packing away when Sesshomaru went up to Natsumi and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "Hi." She gulped blushing and turned around in his embrace, "H-Hey." He smirked and looked around making her nervous, what was he checking? Did Miroku teach him his moves? Or maybe...maybe he was Miroku in disguise?! MOTHER OF CRAP! Before she could say anything her lips were covered by his, her blush multiplied tenfold! She didn't know what to do in this situation but instead of running away she closed her eyes and waited for him to pull away, when he did her eyelids fluttered open and she saw him smile and walk off waving to her. Her eyes were still glazed over when Hanako came up to her and waved a hand in her face, "Natsumi! Lets go!" The blonde girl jumped and blushed once again looking shell shocked, "That jerk!" Hanako raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, "Who and how?" Natsumi stuttered nonsense for a while until Hanako dragged her along the beach so they could get to hers before 8:00, yeah they **totally** stayed out **sooo** late! After a few moments of silence Natsumi suddenly burst out, "That stupid fluffy kissed me!" Hanako laughed stopping for a moment to catch her breath, then she wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, he'll do that." However, the blondie wasn't done ranting. "H-He gave me the best kiss I have ever had in my life and has the gall to just run off." Her friend shook her head and rolled her eyes taking out her phone and checking the time, seeing it was only 7:05 she put the phone back in her pocket she turned back to her friend in distress and laughed as she waved her hand around frantically. "I mean, who the hell does that?!" Hanako nudged her smirking before she nodded to the demons faded shadow in the distance, "Maybe your future soulmate." The redhead giggled as she saw Natsumi's face go all red and look at the boy so far away, then she turned back to her and huffed. "He'd downright better be!" Both of them sniggered and started running across the sand to the path, after crossing a few blocks Natsumi stopped and a large sweatdrop appeared on her head. Hanako realised it before she could utter the words 'too far', "How in 7 hells did we go too far from your house by 2 blocks?!"

"Instead of whining let's just get back."

"B-B-But it's **your **house!"

"Keh! We all make mistakes!"

"First of all, that's Inuyasha's thing. Secondly, IT'S YOUR DAMN HOUSE!"

Natsumi just waved her off as they got half way down the block, "Pish posh!" Hanako stuttered jibberish for a while until she pointed to her accusingly, "Don't you 'pish posh' me missy! I-It's **YOUR **house!" Her friend just shrugged and made her way down the next block, Hanako stood there for about a minute until she realised where she was and what she was doing. Then she squealed and ran down the street as fast as she could to catch up with her friend, "WAIT UP!" When she eventually reached her she panted and glared at her, they were at her house and she suddenly felt like going on a killing spree. They got in the house and her mother had a few words and when they got upstairs Hanako stuck the dvd in Natsumi's dvd player and rolled her eyes. "No wonder your blonde." She snickered as Natsumi hit her in the leg and pushed her off of the bed crossing her arms, "Hey, that's no fair!" Before anymore words could be said they saw a few crayon words pop up on the TV screen worrying Natsumi, until she actually read what it said.

'The Dumb LIFE of Natsumi!'

The first scene was a few hours after she was born shocking her, she was tiny and adorable.

**"Look at our baby slug." Her mother was saying and her father laughing along with her, "Yeah, our adorable slug."**

Natsumi gave the screen a -really?!- look before she heard Hanako giggling, "Oh hahaha! Very funny! Fluffy!" Hanako gasped, feigning shock but suddenly started stroking a fake beard. "Touche." _(A;N: True story, I was called fluffy by the nurses and my parents in the ward because I had lots of fluffy brown hair whenI was born. Gee, thanks! You've jinxed me now!XD)_

**"Happy birthday to Natsumi! Happy birthday to you!" **

**Everyone clapped and a little baby crawled up to a walking baby Natsumi, her mother laughed and pointed from behind the camera. "Looks like baby HanHan wants to learn from you Natsumi!"**

Hanako glared at the screen, "HanHan? Really?!" Natsumi giggled and rolled her eye fondly.

**Hanako tried to stand but Natsumi helps her up and they both fall back down making everyone laugh.**

Natsumi saw Hanako looking at her out of the corner of her eye, "You were blonde back then too." Yet another smack. "Shut up HanHan!" Death glare.

**"It's your 7th birthday today Natsumi and you have lots of new friends who are...interesting." Then Inuyasha and Miroku are chasing the girls around the house whilst Sesshomaru is unwillingly having his hair groomed by Hanako and Natsumi.**

Hanako and Natsumi nodded as if remembering that memory evn though they had no idea when or why that happened, "Good times..."

**Natsumi and Hanako are busy smothering an unpleasent amount of make up on themselves, then onto the boys as they slept...with Sango and Kagome's help too of course! They are all now thirteen.**

Natsumi went into her drawers and got out a box and showed Hanako the old make up they used to play around with when they were younger, "No way?!" She then sat back down and they looked through the box as they watched the film.

**"My baby is getting so old!"**

**"Mooom!"**

**"HanHan, you look so grown up!"**

**"Mom DO NOT call me that!"**

**Hanako and Natsumi are in their high school uniforms on Natsumi's 16th birthday and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Kagome's adopted brother Shippo are around them giggling and laughing as they all have their pictures taken because they were all starting a new college.**

"W-Wait a second! I have just seen something I did not notice back then!"

Natsumi jumped and looked at Hanako who was freaking out and giggling, "Inuyasha is holding Kagome's hand! Kagome is holding Inuyasha's hand! They are holding hands!" They both giggled and clapped their hands deciding that they would tease them about it later.

**Natsumi is holding up her drivers license and everyone is behind her and they cheer, she giggles and is attacked by hugs and tons of them saying that she would give them rides and stuff.**

**At the end of video Hanako jumps into the screen and waves, "Hi Natsumi, first of all happy birthday. Hope you had a good day! Secondly, I just wanted to let you know that I am so happy with all of the awesome memories we've had together, and I'm sure we'll have plenty more. Finally, your one of the greatest friends anyone could ever have."**

**YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Me: Happy birthday Natsumi, I hope you had an awesome day and I hope we'll keep talking because you are just DA BOMB DUDE!**

**Inuyasha: NO!**

**Shippo: Yay! I was in the second chapter! **

**Kagome: Yeah, you sure were Ship!**

**Sango: WE all hope you have an amazing birthday too Natsumi, have an incredible day!**

**Miroku: From all of us to you..**

_**YOUR AWESOME AND WE LUV YA! :) XD**_


End file.
